


when every noise appals me (podfic)

by mothwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothwrites/pseuds/mothwrites
Summary: there is a voice, who sits on the back of your neck in the dead of night and tells you all the things you do not want to hear, all the deep dark mistakes you do not want to cop to.it isn't necessarily yours.(original work by seventeencrows)





	when every noise appals me (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when every noise appals me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607105) by [seventeencrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows). 



> is your headcanon for the voice of jacobi's inner monologue a nasally british girl with a lisp?? then BOY do i have the podfic for you
> 
> original fic by seventeencrows (which was written so beautifully and lyrically that i just had to read it aloud, and i really hope i've done it justice!)

listen to it [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-799824849/when-every-noise-appals-me)!

music was "arrival of the birds", by the cinematic orchestra


End file.
